Regret
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( 2+4, angst, death, sad stuff. )) Duo mourns the loss of a lifetime. But who's waiting for him?


Regret  
By Mizuno Mouri.  
  
Notes: This is why you don't write during English.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, never will be. I only use the guys for the purpose of writing. So don't sue, it's really not worth it.   
  
Dedications: For Zoi-sama. My mistress ^_~  
  
  
  
Placing a rose upon the grave, Duo, the infamous Shinigami, cried. Never had he thought he would lose him. He had always thought they would live together to the end and only then would they died arm in arm holding eachother.   
  
Yet Fate had beaten him to the point. Stealing away the life of his love, now and forever more. So here he stood, tears of Heaven above falling down upon him. Gently kissing his cheeks those tears of above mingled with the still flowing ones on his own face. It hurt him so much to lose him and one emotion surged through his body true.  
  
Regret...  
  
Thoughts and memories flowed through him like torrents. Stolen moments from the grips of time. His lips meeting his in the heat of battle. It was good luck to the other and so much more. It was a promise of returning to the other. It meant a lot to them and so little to others. After the fury of battle they fought in they would meet once more. Love lit up their eyes and flowed through their bodies. They raced towards the other, azure eyes clashing with each other as they slowly drowned within each other.  
  
Through the night they laid with each other. Together they were one with their bodies entwined together to perfection. Tongues danced with one another within moist caverns. Hands trailed over crevices and valleys of freshly dewed skin. Sweet movements drove each other closer to the completion they both desired. Every touch, kiss, movement, desire was that night. To each other they were the other's, heart, body, and soul. Forever bound to the other by much more than words.  
  
War came and gone. Life went on and love flourished even more. That fateful day finally came. Duo had proposed and a yes came as a reply. In truth the other had been waiting, dreaming, hoping it to happen and when it did warmth flooded through his body and happiness overcame him. It had been too perfect.  
  
Perfection lasted for years upon years but Fate finally dealt them a hand they couldn't avoid.   
  
Death.  
  
Quickly it had struck in the form of a heart attack. Who would've thought that a once great Gundam pilot would fall to such a thing? Someone of such great heart? Who held the compassion to care for those that may have done so much wrong but be able to forgive them for what they had done. Who could say they were like him and could do that? No one but him.  
  
Duo sobbed more upon the grave. Regret still flowing through his body. He regretted not having one more moment with him, not one more kiss, not one more night. Just one more...  
  
He was shaken, jovial mask down and his true face bared to the world for all to view. Duo's fingers traced the name and epitaph upon the gravestone. The bearer of such a strong heart yet it was a weak one.  
  
Quatre Raberba Maxwell  
AC 180-237  
  
"Eternal love to my angel Shinigami."  
  
Duo's eyes teared up even more. Those words had been requested to be on the gravestone in the will. Who was he to argue with his love? Fresh tears began to fall quickly from cobalt orbs. Quatre had left him so suddenly. There on his deathbed in his last moments he had once more proclaimed his love to Duo. Squeezing his hand once last time, Quatre had past into the next life.   
  
Years meant too much to Duo, he just wanted to be with his Quatre. To hold him in his arms once again and press kisses to his forehead, eyes, cheeks, lips, and everywhere else. He missed him so much. Lifting his head up softly he rested it against the gravestone. All that remained of his love several feet below it and all he wanted to do was dig in the softened earth and pull him back to the living.   
  
"Quatre... I miss you so much, love." He murmured softly to no one.  
  
'I'm always with you, Duo.' Duo's red eyes looked up suddenly but no one was around. No one was there who could've said those words. Clothes shifted as he stood up and and looked about more. Still no one was there. Sadness etched through his heart again. "Quatre." He murmured turning about to face the gravestone. Leaning forward he placed a small kiss upon the name engraved upon it.   
  
"Forever Quatre, forever." He spoke softly as he walked away. As he walked away a ghostly figured appeared on the gravestone, white pants adorned his legs and golden wings outlined his figure. Pale spun gold locks encircled the Elven face. A sad smile appeared on the beautiful creature's face.  
  
'I'll be waiting Duo. For you.'  
  
  
~Owari~  



End file.
